


Спектакль в двух актах с антрактом

by luiren



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторы: я, C.J.Jolly<br/>однажды в дождь судьба подтолкнула рыцаря Ее Величества к весьма неприметному крыльцу с покачивающимся фонарем…<br/>2008г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спектакль в двух актах с антрактом

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: я, C.J.Jolly  
> Таймлайн: после R2 прошло 18 лет.

Тяжко вздохнув, Зеро уныло оглядел размытый абрис особняка и накинул капюшон. Рейс отложили, долететь из Швейцарии в столицу империи в ближайшие двадцать часов не представлялось возможным, поэтому рыцаря Ее Величества временно определили в одной из вилл барона Веймайра, который на данный момент находился в отлучке. Сузаку запахнул плащ поплотнее и выскользнул под дождь, быстро устремившись к крыльцу, у которого тускло горел фонарь. Два громких удара медным молоточком, и спустя пару минут дверь неохотно открылась. На пороге стояла молодая женщина, тяжелый взгляд которой Сузаку не смог бы забыть даже после смерти.  
— Сузаку?  
\- С.С.?  
Кажется, рыцарь справедливости был не меньше ее удивлен и ошарашен встречей, чем и сама хозяйка недавно обретенного дома. Когда С.С. без слов отступила и впустила промокшего Зеро в дом, в ее голове скользнула гадкой змеей мысль о том, что при встрече с Лелушем Сузаку ожидает еще больший шок. Рациональность выступила перед новоприобретенной привычкой издевательски шутить над окружающими, и С.С., наблюдая, как все еще шокированный Сузаку медленно стягивает с себя промокший плащ, спешно придумывала объяснение, каким образом в ее кровати сейчас сладко спал живой и бессмертный Лелуш.  
— Можешь развести камин в гостиной, пока я приготовлю чай, — вздохнула С.С., желая прервать неудобное молчание, и медленно направилась в сторону кухни. Набрав воды и поставив чайник, С.С. опустилась на стул и обняла спинку, вглядываясь в бушующую за окном стихию, думая о бытие и таком понятии как "судьба", которое, кажется, перестало ее преследовать уже лет десять как. Ведь столь неожиданной встречи вполне можно было избежать, учитывая, что прилетели в Швейцарию они порядка 12 часов назад. Если бы Лелушу не вздумалось сорваться из такой теплой южной страны, где...

Лелуш.

"Наличие спящего бывшего императора - вот настоящая проблема..." — подумала С.С., разглядывая отражающегося в стеклянной глади шкафа Сузаку, который уже снял маску и мокрый плащ, и устроился в весьма уютном кресле, правда, очень напряженно скрестив руки и вглядываясь в одну точку. "Находиться с женщиной убитого тобой же лучшего друга сложно, да?" — хмыкнула про себя С.С., все-таки заварив чай и направившись в гостиную с небольшим подносом. Если повезет, то все может обойтись.  
— Куда ты пропала... — раздался сонный голос и звук тяжелых шагов. Кажется, объект ее страхов и опасений все же проснулся и направлялся прямиком к уже встрепенувшемуся и крайне удивленному рыцарю Ее Величества. Не долго думая, С.С. оказалась рядом с только что спустившемся в холл и сонно трущим глаза Лелушем.  
— Ты уже встал? Кстати, у нас гости. Будешь чай? — с нежностью разглядывая бывшего императора, сказала она, кажется, игнорируя ошарашено застывшего в дверях Сузаку. — Сынок?

Благородный рыцарь открыл рот, закрыл, хлопнул ресницами и вновь тяжело опустился в кресло, откуда минутой ранее подскочил при виде живого Лелуша.

Тем временем до "некогда убиенного" медленно доходила суть происходящего.

Ночь обещала быть тяжелой.

Лелушу пару раз приходила в голову мысль, что когда-нибудь он может наткнуться на персону, которой вовсе не желательно видеть его живым, но каждый раз он выкидывал такую мысль из головы, наивно уверяя себя, что мир огромен, а прилюдная "казнь" тирана-императора произошла слишком давно, чтобы кто-то в здравом уме признал в двадцатилетнем юноше бывшую монаршью особу. Но вот он здесь, перед, собственно, своим убийцей, своим лучшим и самым близким другом.

И впервые в жизни Лелуш не знал, как поступить. Он оглянулся на С.С., вцепившуюся в его локоть, и мигом понял замысел. Стоит импровизировать, так?  
— Да, конечно, маман, — мурлыкнул Лелуш с французским грассированием. "Главное сбить Сузаку с толку, успеть запудрить мозги, чтобы он не сразу стал думать," - решил он, протягивая руку к чашке.

Лишь допив чашку чая и уже расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, Сузаку смог взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на представленной ситуации. Многолетний опыт службы не давал упустить ни одной детали в измененном поведении изученной еще в прошлом С.С.: заботливая, сдержанная в одежде (скромные шорты и длинная, застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка как-то не вписывались в тот старый образ) и не такая грубая. А еще преданно и нежно смотрящая на юношу и, время от времени, поправляющая падающие ему на глаза черные пряди. На фиалковые глаза, которые рыцарь не смог бы забыть, наверное, никогда.

Лелуш.

С первого взгляда сомнений в том, что перед ним сидит и флегматично пьет чай, морщась и отмахиваясь от чрезмерно заботливой ведьмы, девяносто девятый император Священной Британской Империй, внешне не изменившийся даже спустя столько лет, быть и не могло. Но многие детали и привычки, свойственные Лелушу еще с десятилетнего возраста, куда-то исчезли. Не тот поворот головы, не то движение кистью, да и что говорить о совершенно ином взгляде невинно—флегматичных глаз. Да и голос, кажется, изменился.  
— Я, кстати, не представился, — лучезарно улыбнулся и протянул руку рыцарю самозванец. — Меня зовут Францис. Францис Ламперуж. А Вы?... Кажется, Вы знакомы с маман? — протянул тот, попеременно смотря то на Сузаку, то на уже спокойно сидящую в кресле С.С.

Сузаку кинул быстрый взгляд на невинно улыбающуюся женщину, потом медленно протянул руку и пожал тонкие холодные пальцы молодого человека. Первое прикосновение как мощный разряд тот: Сузаку побледнел и опять растерянно оглянулся на ведьму, Лелуш вздрогнул и натянуто улыбнулся. Оба подумали, что эта ложь — вынужденная или явная — хоть и необходима, но болезненна.

С.С., заметив напряжение мужчин, выпрямилась, и, отхлебнув чай, заметила:  
— Сузаку, не смотри на него, как на привидение. Я понимаю, он очень напоминает своего отца, но ты пугаешь мальчика. Мой Францис очень ранимый и чувствительный юноша. Весь в меня.

Лелуш кинул на ведьму раздраженный взгляд, но, сдержавшись, откинулся в кресле.  
— Так вы и есть Сузаку Куруруги? Лучший друг моего отца? — он улыбнулся, стараясь не выглядеть очень уж ехидным. — Маман рассказывала о Вас. Немного, но, определенно, я уверен, вы очень ценили дружбу с моим замечательным отцом.  
— Да, Вы правы, мы были хорошими друзьями, — улыбнулся Сузаку, решивший поддержать игру. В любом случае, пока оставалась хотя бы малая вероятность того, что император был жив, рыцарь не упустил бы возможности вывести парочку на чистую воду. Нет, они уже не были врагами и, если рассуждать объективно, не было особой нужды заставлять людей раскрывать свои семейные тайны. Но сейчас уже вмешивались банальные человеческие эмоции. Сузаку уже не мальчишка — в 36 хочется семьи. Но рыцарь был уверен — детей у него не будет, да и быть не могло после смерти единственной женщины, которую он воспринимал как спутницу жизни. И Лелуш сбросил на него замечательное оправдание данного самому себе обету безбрачия — бремя защитника справедливости, лица (а точнее маски) обновленной империи, символа. А у символов нет семьи, нет детей, да и любить символ тоже не может. Но отцовские инстинкты пробивались через маску невозмутимого рыцаря.

А теперь он встретил сына своего лучшего друга. Удивительно похожего. Или самого лучшего друга, по иронии судьбы совершенно не постаревшего, в отличие от самого Сузаку. Да и тем более воспоминания, что пробуждались от движений язычка, быстро пробегающего по таким знакомым губам, бросали рыцаря в дрожь. Да. Вот он - способ вывести Лелуша на чистую воду. Те отношения, о которых могла не знать даже сама С.С.

Впрочем, заметив, с каким интересом ведьма переводила взгляд с юного "Франциса" на Сузаку и обратно, рыцарь уже не был столь уверен в этом. В конце—концов, если она и Лелуш были достаточно близки, чтобы заиметь общего ребенка, или же после проведенных вместе двадцати лет, то все тайное давно стало явным.

Но нет, эта двоякость мысли сводила Судзаку с ума. Если перед ним сидел Лелуш, то почему же он все еще выглядит как мальчишка? Может, его догадки неверны, и этот парень с лукавым прищуром действительно единственный отпрыск бывшего императора? Принц?  
— Видишь ли, Франциск, — медленно сказал Судзаку, — мы с твоей... — мрачный взгляд исподлобья на С.С., спрятавшую улыбку за ободком чашки — ...матерью виделись последний раз еще до твоего рождения. Поэтому мне очень хочется знать, как вы жили все эти годы.  
Лелуш растерянно открыл рот, оглянулся на ведьму за помощью, но та, нагло двинув бровями: "Я сделала все, что от меня требовалось, дальше выкручивайся сам, а я послушаю", только уютнее устроилась в кресле, поджав ноги.

Отхлебнув еще чая, Лелуш очаровательно улыбнулся другу и чуть склонил голову к плечу, мысленно призвав на помощь всех известных и пару неизвестных богов. Импровизация всегда была коньком императора, но с Сузаку, знающим его до шрамов на бедрах и спине и привычки спать на боку, это так просто не пройдет. Врать Сузаку было тяжело даже на эмоциональном уровне.  
— Мы с маман очень много путешествовали, — вполне себе правда, Лелуш и С.С. объездили всю Священную Британскую Империю вместе с колониями и часть Китайской Федерации. — Знаете, это очень увлекательно. Хотя не мне рассказывать вам. Учился я в частной школе, во Франции, — тоже почти правда. Им нужны были деньги, и Лелуш год преподавал в школе историю. Точнее официально он был ассистентом профессора, но престарелый граф коньяк любил больше преподавания, и отдуваться приходилось бывшему императору. Это было странно — рассказывать о собственной смерти и собственных же подвигах. — И пару недель назад мы купили этот дом. Интересное совпадение, не находите?

"Францис" произносил каждое слово мягко и с легкой смешинкой, стараясь не допускать ни капли грусти и сожаления. Иначе весь спектакль обречен на провал.  
— Маман, можешь сделать еще чаю? — обратился он к замершей в кресле С.С., даже не подозревая, что именно этот момент отлучки ведьмы Сузаку про себя обозначит как оптимальное время для операции под кодовым названием "Если это Лелуш, то у него шрам на бедре и чувствительная шея".  
Едва спина С.С. растворилась в полумраке коридора, Сузаку поднялся с кресла.  
— Значит, барон Веймайр продал свой дом вам? — протянул он, повернувшись к окну. — Это странно, Лелуш.  
— Я Францис, дядюшка, — любезно поправил его юноша, стараясь скрыть нервное подрагивание голоса. — Вы снова перепутали меня с моим отцом.  
Сузаку услышал легкие шаги и через пару секунд почувствовал присутствие вроде-бы-Лелуша за своей спиной. Развернувшись, пристально вгляделся в глубокие лиловые глаза: спокойные, чуть подрагивающие, с крошечными искорками на радужках. Замер, ожидая увидеть всполох алой метки гиасса.  
Ладонь сама легла на плечо "Франциса". Молодой человек дернулся, но руку не сбросил. Только болезненно поморщился и покачал головой.  
— Не стоит, — шепнул он, опустив глаза.  
Но Сузаку не послушался. Пальцы скользнули за воротник рубашки, прошлись по шейным позвонкам и замерли на затылке.  
— Думал, обманешь меня? — почти со злостью прошипел Сузаку. — Ты дурак, Лелуш.  
— Я не Лелуш, — упорно мотнул головой "Францис", но замер, когда грубые сухие губы требовательно атаковали его рот.  
Поцелуй вышел горячим и долгим, знакомые уверенные губы заставляли подчиниться и отвечать, как когда-то давно. С трудом оторвавшись от губ Сузаку, Лелуш уперся руками ему в грудь, стараясь высвободиться из крепких объятий.  
— Мне 17. Вас посадят, дядюшка, — с трудом пробормотал «Францис», так же стараясь выползти из рук мужчины, понимая, что это трепыхания тощего котенка в зубах тигра. Вспоминать было тяжело, и каждая всплывающая в памяти картина больно била по нервам. Такая глупая тупая забытая боль, где-то в области сердца или что там уже осталось.

Бывший император прекрасно понимал, что Сузаку всегда превосходил его физически, но сейчас дело обстояло еще хуже – за прошедшие годы рыцарь прибавил не только в росте, но и в весе. Так что если Сузаку сорвется – освободиться можно будет лишь с помощью кода. Но это был бы конец – Сузаку ни за что не отпустил бы друга, так что пришлось бы много лет жить где-то в горах, в одиночестве, пока об их существовании окончательно не забудут. Может быть, они даже заведут детей.  
— Сэр Куруруги, прекратите, — выворачивался Лелуш, все продолжая спектакль, кажется уже никому не нужный. Воспользовавшись ситуацией и откинувшимся воротом рубашки, Сузаку коснулся губами шеи, скользя ближе к позвоночнику. «Только для проверки» — твердил себе Сузаку, раздирая на мальчишке рубашку — от знакомого запаха сносило крышу. Хотелось урчать, как кот, а еще целовать его губы. Глупое желание. Недостойное. Хватит.

В какой-то момент Лелуш подумал, что если сейчас позволит Сузаку сделать все, что тот хочет – С.С. поймет и примет, пусть и выгонит спать на диван на пару недель. А потом будет молча мягко обнимать. Но рыцарь остановился, обнял и зарылся носом в черные волосы.  
— Любили моего отца, дядюшка? – Лелуш вздрогнул от заданного им самим вопроса, так что порадовался тому, что рыцарь не может видеть его лица. В то время как Сузаку просто сжал его плечи и солнечно улыбнулся, как в детстве, когда-то давно, в те времена, что весь мир уже не помнит.  
— Любил? Наверно, любил. Знаешь, ты, правда, его сын. Лелуш... он другой. Он всегда знал, практически все. По крайней мере, застать его врасплох было сложно, — снова наклонился и слегка поцеловал его губы. – Ты пахнешь так же, мальчик, — Лелуш вздрогнул от того, как пошло прозвучала фраза.  
— Кто кого приручил, интересно? — улыбнулся Лелуш в никуда, последний раз вдохнул такой знакомый, горьковатый запах Сузаку и решительно отстранился. — Сэр Куруруги, — откашлявшись, Лелуш поправил рубашку, выпрямился и развернулся, — я подготовлю вам комнату. Надеюсь, вы не будете скучать в компании маман. У вас есть что вспомнить, правда?  
Сузаку не успел ничего ответить: Лелуш уже стоял на пороге, где его поджидала С.С. с очередной порцией чая в руках.  
— Уже уходишь? — она приподняла брови, но быстрого взгляда ведьме хватило, чтобы понять, что произошло во время ее отсутствия.  
Она кивнула, и прошла дальше. Когда чашки вновь выстроились на столике, Сузаку опустился в кресло напротив. Никто так и не притронулся к чаю, они молчали.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя и Лелуша есть ребенок, — невесело усмехнулся Сузаку. Поднял глаза, полной мере ощутив на себе колкий холодный взгляд С.С.. — Обвиняешь меня?  
— В чем? В том, что ты убил Лелуша? Нет, — она кивнула в сторону коридора, где скрылся "Францис". — У меня ведь есть он. Ты ведь уже убедился, что он — точная копия Лелуша? Доволен?  
Сузаку не ответил. Для приличия пожав плечами, он оставил свое мнение при себе.  
— И не надейся, что МОЙ Лелуш окажется сегодня ночью в твоей постели, — фыркнула С.С.. Помолчав, спросила, — Как Нанали?  
Сузаку мотнул головой.  
— Отлично. Она хорошая императрица, — но его мысли все еще витали где-то далеко. Да и он почти опасался поднимать глаза и встречаться взглядом с ехидной ведьмой, прихлебывающей очередную чашку чая.  
— Нанали не стоит знать о сегодняшней встрече. Могут быть лишние вопросы. Это навредит ему, — проговорила С.С., прекрасно понимая, что рыцарь ни словом не обмолвится об этой случайной встрече ни с Нанали, ни с до сих пор верным Джеремией. Отхлебнув холодного чая, она взглянула в окно. Дождь прекратился и даже ветер, кажется, утих, успокоившись перед восходом солнца. Светало. Молчание, наверно, длилось слишком долго. – Пора спать.  
Отставив чашку, С.С. поднялась из кресла. И обернулась, услышав тихие слова рыцаря:  
— Спишь с собственным сыном? Ты настолько одинока, С.С., — не вопросом, утверждением. А еще с легкой полубезумной улыбкой и взглядом, устремленным во все еще полную чашку чая.  
— Спать в одной кровати и заниматься сексом – разные вещи, давно пора бы выучить, мальчик, — слишком мягко произнесла ведьма, наградив так же находившегося где-то в своем мире Куруруги почти нежной улыбкой и ехидным взглядом. – Хотя не ты ли до сих пор мечтаешь о губах погибшего любовника? – она направилась к двери и не видела, как рыцарь Ее Величества вздрогнул, слишком сильно сжав фарфоровую чашку. – Твоя комната на втором этаже, последняя дверь по левой стороне.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, С.С. снова задавалась вопросом – а что есть «судьба» и что дает это эфемерное определение человеческой глупости. Ведьма много лет назад перестала чувствовать себя человеческим существом, человеком в прямом смысле слова, да и в своей жизни она сомневалась – основные биологические определения живого организма, как рост, развитие, репродуктивные способности и неминуемая смерть для нее оставались чем—то недоступным.

Вот и сейчас бывшие любовник и любовница убиенного императора плевались ядом друг в друга, после того как сыграли спектакль, в который, кажется, три актера поверили и слишком уж сильно прониклись своими ролями. А объект их мечты так и не смог сбросить маску актера, хотя в глубине души, возможно, хотел этого слишком сильно.

Наконец открыв дверь собственной спальни, и тихо пройдя внутрь, С.С. обнаружила свернувшегося под одеялом Лелуша. Заметив улегшуюся рядом девушку, тот перебрался ближе и обнял ее, устроившись головой на мягкой груди и закрыв глаза.  
— Как он, маман? – почти безэмоционально проговорил бывший император.  
— Раздавлен. Винит себя в твоей кончине. И в том, что хочет твоего же сына, — как список продуктов перечислила С.С., перебирая черные пряди. И вздрогнула от мягкого поцелуя в шею, — это уже эдипов комплекс, Лелуш.  
— Ты предпочла бы, чтобы я провел ночь эту в его кровати, мамочка? – со смехом сказал юноша, приподнимаясь. Правда в глубине фиалковых глаз мелькала боль и некоторое сожаление.  
— Больше у тебя не будет шанса обнять его, — все же сдаваясь настойчивым поцелуям, ведьма откинулась на подушки.  
— К черту, — хохотнул он.  
Возможно, Лелуш был не уверен, что сможет уйти. Возможно. Все возможно. Думать о глубоких переживаниях почившему императору не хотелось. У него будет возможность подумать об этом завтра, уже на другом конце мира.

***

Проспав до полудня, Сузаку спустился на кухню, разбуженный ароматами кофе и свежей выпечки. Рыцарь все же решил спокойно поговорить с Лелушем и С.С.. Но хозяев дома он в столовой не обнаружил, так же как и в спальне, гостиной и даже в ванной комнате. Лишь на кухне стояла чашка полуостывшего кофе и стопка блинчиков, политых малиновым сиропом.

И маленький клочок бумаги, придавленный краем тарелки. Заинтересованный, Сузаку вытащил листок и поднес к глазам. И рассмеялся, долго и надрывно.  
— «Мой отец тоже любил Вас, дядюшка», да? Чертов эгоистичный ублюдок, — смяв записку, рыцарь взглянул на часы. Через час за ним прибудет машина. Нужно быть в форме.

По дороге шумного и большого города ехало такси, ничем, в общем-то, не примечательное. Устроившийся на заднем сиденье молодой человек безразлично смотрел в окно, наблюдая за толпами гуляющей молодежи и яркими вывесками. А сидящая рядом девушка, мягко сжав его руку, наклонилась и тихо шепнула, обжигая дыханием ушко:  
— И все же, Лелуш. Ты не ответил, кто же лучше в постели – он или я?  
— Замолчи, — с улыбкой отмахнулся тот.


End file.
